


Let Me Closer To You

by KTKuma



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, takes place in the times after ep 65
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTKuma/pseuds/KTKuma
Summary: Moments that Jester gets close to Caleb, and realizes that she wants to be closer.





	Let Me Closer To You

"Oh. Its a slide down to the next level." Nott stepped away to show Jester and Yasha, "It's just a sli-" She began to call down the chute, but a blue and green Jester blue pushed past before she could finish.

Jester launched herself feet first down the slide, "Weeee- oof!" the slide was shorter than expected, and she didn't take into account her friends at the other end. Her heel hit against the stone floor and she launched forward onto another body. Her hands caught into the fabric of their front as they fell onto the ground.

Jester, for one, could not stop giggling into the neck of her victim. She pushed herself up to see who she landed on and was met with the blushing visage of Caleb. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop from gasping at the form under her. His piercing blue eyes searched for somewhere to look that wasn't her. His normally pale face was brighter than his hair. and ester could feel every little movement underneath her.

"Oh, hello Caleb."

"Um. Hi Jester."

Jester was trying really hard to ignore the uproarious laughter behind her. she was trying to enjoy this moment, it was the closest she had been to Caleb in a while. and if her books and stories got anything right (not that she took them completely to heart.. at least not since Beau told her that those books didn't describe what real love was like) it was a moment like that which brought two love interests together. Being so close and feeling every part of their partner's body against theirs. Forcing them to have their faces close together. It was just so easy to reach a little closer and-

"Jester, Caleb, are you alright?" Yasha's strong hands pulled Jester away from Caleb and up from the ground.

A part of Jester's soul cried out at being separated, but she bit down harder on the inside of her cheek to keep quiet. Her body felt so cold, yet her cheeks to hot. "Oh, yes, I am alright. Caleb, are YOU ok? I landed on you _preeetty_ hard."

Caleb scrambled up himself, turning down Yasha's offer of help. He robbed the back of his neck and made direct eye contact with a crack in the floor, "Ja, I, er," he cleared his throat and grabbed his fallen bag and book, "We should continue. We can't lose who we are looking for."

Jester ran her hands over her dress before grabbing her things and following after Caleb. As they moved on to their next destination, Jester couldn't help but look at Caleb. Sure, she had looked at him before, but she never took the time to _really_ notice him. He was more than just handsome, though every time she remembered that was a small shock, but he was also so attentive. He became absorbed in his books, in their goals, he always seemed to have his mind on something, like he was working something out. And Jester wished that he would turn his focus to her.

\-------------

"I could just like, sing? You know... do do doo dododoo~" Jester bobbed her head side to side in time to her tuneless song. Her nerves welled up inside her at the thought of the uncertainty ahead of the group. And she just kept bobbing her head.

"Jester-" Caleb reached out for her shoulder as she began to hum and sing along to nothing. And when her packs and jewelry began to bounce and jingle as well, he laughed. Truly laughing. Not a chuckle under his breath, or out of pity, or nervous tick. It was honest to goodness -laughter-.

And Jester let her song peter out when Caleb gripped her arm as he doubled over in laughter. Her eyes became solely focused on him as she realized that this was one of the few times - if not one of the only times - that she had seen Caleb so joyful. And there was something so charming about his unadulterated laughter. A faint blush grew on her cheeks when she began to notice the truly remarkable things about Caleb overcome with mirth. His face seemed to glow with the emotion; his nose crinkled right at the bridge; his eyes also crinkled, right at the corners, each little line drawing attention to his high cheekbones. For once he didn't look tired and malnourished, he looked happy. He looked as he should be, if his life didn't bring him here. Her heart ached, thinking of all the hurt that he had endured before they ever met, and all of the hurt that they had endured together. But Jester was glad he was here, and hoped that one day he could live a life that would let him be this happy. She hoped that maybe that life could include her.

\---------------

Being down in the dark dungeon already put Jester on edge. Constantly being watched. The sounds of pain and anger of those being kept. The knowledge that some of these people were dangerous, and yet... They might be killed or tortured. Were the Mighty Nein not bad and dangerous as well? They were just ended up on the right side of it all. But knowing they almost were down here as well, or worse, sent a shiver down her spine.

Once they arrived at their destination, she didn't want to step closer. And it seemed no one else did as well, as they circled around the cell, no one taking initiative to go closer.

Fjord stepped forward first, and then Caleb. It somehow calmed her nerves, and made her heartbeat slow, to know they were both there. They were capable and fair, they knew what they were doing.

After a moment it became clear that it was Caleb who needed to do this himself. Fjord stepped back to let him move completely in front of the cell. His hand went up to curl against one of the bars. After a breath, he began speaking in a language Jester didn't know. Zemnian. Jester usually liked it when Caleb spoke Zemnian; he usually did it when he was being cute and vulnerable. Sometimes he did it out of frustration and his thoughts moved too fast for Common speak. Jester always tried to learn a few words and phrases so she could understand him, but also maybe make him more comfortable using his home tongue.

But the language he was speaking was not the same that he spoke to his friends. There was no warmth and care behind the words. It was a hiss. It came out like acid to Jester's ears, and she tried not to understand any of it. She didn't want to know what he was saying here. It hurt Caleb to be speaking to this person, even through the darkness, Jester could see the hurt on his face. But there was something more. Fury. And equal parts fear... and hope?

"...Astrid..." it was the only whispered word that Jester could understand, and it stuck out like a shout in the quiet. Her chest tightened at the name. The last time she had heard it from Caleb was in a drunken sigh. Now it was something else. Jester clutched her hands to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see anymore, she didn't want to listen anymore. She wanted to forget every bit of Zemnian that she knew and erase the name Astrid from her mind. It wasn't a beautiful, charming language. There was still poison in the words. And a poison in her friend's mind that was his drive, but was also slowly eating away at him.

Caleb finished his poison draft and stepped away, shaking apart. His breaths came too fast, and he steadied himself on a wall. Jester wanted to go to him, but something kept her rooted where she was. Would she be hurt and poisoned if she went to him?  
"Are you ok?" Jester wanted to reply to Fjord's words, before realizing he was talking to Caleb.

"Let's get out of here." In Common, his warm Zemnian accent was thin and strained. When Jester broke through her mental roots, she stayed close behind Caleb, wanting to be there for him. But once they arrived at the surface, he immediately broke off, mentioning a walk. Jester took a step to hopefully talk to him, but she was cut off by Nott grabbing at his sleeve, and Beau's reminder to be careful. Then he was stalking away, hands stuffed in his pockets.

And Jester realized her most successful prank was tricking herself into believing that she was close to Caleb.

**Author's Note:**

> This was all bits and pieces of Jester pining after Caleb that were shockingly easy to pull together, because I guess this was just want I write for this ship?
> 
> Also, apologies, this was only lightly edited.
> 
> I don't do much social media these days, so peace.


End file.
